Transformer: Age of ExtinctionAfter The End Credits
by Johnny Rebel Fritz
Summary: Optimus Prime is in space, seeking answers to THE question: "Where did we come from?"; The Autobots remain on Earth hidden, once more. A new threat has risen, serving Galvatron...the reincarnate form of the dark tyrant, Megatron.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Autobots..." Optimus Prime was saying between white noise. "...Cybertron...Do Not Engage...Dangerous...Galvatron is...Unicron is no Legend..."

A Dark Figure in the Shadows Chuckled. "Your Price for this, Lockdown?" The grim bounty hunter looked down at the concealed human. "I desire the artifact you promised me." "Take it, then." The Figure tossed a glass vial...the one that ravage stole...the one bearing the all-spark shard. "I ask one other thing..." "If the price is right, anything..." "I know...but what I ask will not be easy..." A series of cybertronian frequencies poured from Lockdown. "Now, Now...No need for that kind of language, Bounty Hunter." "What do you want?" "To Find Vector Prime." "He cannot be found." "I ask that you try...because I can offer you many, many more cybertronian artifacts...the government doesn't know how to store them...yet nor do they leave well enough alone...I've got the president under my command as a puppet." "Harumph. You Shouldn't boast so much...Pride is a lofty thing from which to fall, even for a decepticon." The Figure emerged...An elegant human female in a black pinstripe suit...

But Suddenly she lowered her hologram...She was made of black metal...six metal bladelike arms were positioned on her shoulderblades...six glowing red eyes and fanged round face gave her the guise of a giant wolf spider..."Oh? But when you're a spider the net of fate is woven in your favor...It so happens that I, Blackarachnia, have woven me a safety net..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>The Phone Rang Loudly. "Hello, Bill Lennox...Yeah, I went by William, in the military, so? With all due respect, <em>sir<em>, but you disbanded NEST why in the hell...What?! You're redefining Cemetery Wind and NEST Command, huh? Well, I say no. No, damn it!" William Lennox slammed the receiver down. He was a business man now; Founder of a family security firm...Ironhide Industries. The phone rang again..."Mr. Attinger...! Oh? I'll be right there..."

...

"You William Lennox?" "Yeah..." "Ok. Good. Took me some time, but I'm Cade. Cade Yeager." "You said you found one?" "Well..." A radio began playing on the 2015 Camaro. "That's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it...Uh-huh uh-huh..." "Yeah, Yeah..." Cade grumbled. "Wait a minute! Bee?" Lennox asked. "...at yer service, ma'am...I'm so happy 'cause today I found my friends..." "Right on!" "So...yeah. Bee and a few others survived...I've been tracking some, but I figured I could use your help; With Optimus gone and all..." "Gone. You mean...?" "No not dead...but aliens need to explore space, right?" "Touche. So...You want my help to search for other autobots?" "Yes. If you're up for it." "Always...Cade, right? I just need to find a couple buddies of mine...Robert Epps, and Que..." "...We all need somebody to lean on..." "Good to see you, too, Bee."


	3. Chapter 2

"Epps." "Lennox." "How's it goin?" "You mean after Chicago? Me and Que are getting along okay considering..." "Yeah..." "So what can I do for you?" "Not for me...Mr. Yeager..." "The guy who helped Optimus fight Lockdown?" "You heard?" "It got around...Cemetery Wind is out for blood..." "Yep. But the thing is...We're getting the band back together?" "You mean NEST? Really? I'm in..." A humming sound nearby suggested Que was working. "Damn Contraption, Vork will ya? Ah...Gutentagen, Lennox...S'been vot..." "8 months." "H'8 Months...indeed...any survivors?" "Thus far...Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound...Optimus is in Space..." "Een Space? Prime buishiness, no doubt, eh?""Yep...So can you help us, Que?" "Boot of course. I'm a genius. Einshtein, even. What can I do?" "Find Survivors and Recruits?" "Autobot or Decepticon?" "Yes." "H'okay..."

A few minutes later, Que acknowledged. "Galvatron, Shtinger, Soundvave, Starshcream, Barricade, Brawl, and Scorpionok are ze survivors. Hmm, a recruit seems to be one of our own, Elita-1...Black Arachnia...others are Thundercracker, Predaking, Ze Combaticons, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Octane. Other survivors for Ze Autobots are Arcee, Brains, Crosshairs, Hound, Drift, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ze Dinobots, and myself. Possible Recruits are Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Red Alert, Hot Rod, and Omega Supreme..." "Good...anyone else...?" "Homing beacon froom Optimus Prime...he bears a message, but Elita-1...she has stolen it...it has been intercepted...I cannot read eet..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She what?!" objected Epps. "It seems we got trouble, Lennox." William Lennox was silent for a moment. "Yep. It seems we do." "So...what're we gonna do now?" Cade asked. "If they've got a transmission from Optimus, it could pose more trouble...to be honest, that's something I want less of." "Don't we all," Lennox chuckled. Only Epps remained serious. "If we're getting the band back together, we must star recruiting fast...if what I heard is accurate, Black Arachnia is none other than our first lady. And you can bet she'll have bent President Obama to her will. If NEST is going to be reinstated, now's the time."

16 hours and 23 minutes later...

"It's great to be back," Lennox said to himself as he looked out on the ragtag gang of autobots. "What do you think, Cade?" "I think it's a great start...we're gonna need an hq and a whole helluva lot of funding- preferably private."

"You got any ideas?" Epps inquired. Cade thought about it. "I'm sure I can pull a favor from an old friend." Epps chuckled. "Us too."

"Wait...we've got an old friend NOT under orders?" Lennox asked, sincerely puzzled. "He introduced us to Bee, remember?" Epps hinted. "I'm sure Sam, of all people, wants his missing car back."

Bumblebee spoke this time. " 'cause I'm happy...hey ho let's go hey ho let's go...we all need sombody to lean on...I miss you in a heartbeat..."

"I'm sure he misses you, too, Bee..." Lennox said.

"Sacrebleu! Wait just a minute," said the ambulance, transforming into a short bulky transformer resembling a French soldier...his beret was a siren light..."What is going on? How do you not know zis eez a trap?" A white 2003 Chevy C4500 tow-truck transformed also. " 'Cause, Red..." Ultra Magnus spoke in his deep Sam Elliot country drawl. "You're just paranoid." The Harley-Davidson LiveWire transformed next. "Come on, let's just go...ye cool cats." Prowl- the black livewire motorcycle- spoke in the voice of a stereotypical 1920's New Jersey gangster. The metal had folded to appear like one also, particularly in the headlight fedora. The hum of engines filled the air...a bright red Boeing P-12/F4B fighter plane...as the vehicle landed. It transformed into a similar "I understand the need to go fast...but you gotta control that moxie, kid," Cliffjumper said, in the voice- and guise- of a 1940's fighter pilot. Then a 2016 Crimson Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 with Black highlighted gold racing stripes zoomed around the corner, transforming in the middle of a drift. "Sup, guys," Hot Rod beamed, resembling a modern X-games skateboarder. "Show off," Ultra Magnus said simply. Hot Rod shrugged. "So...we gonna kick some decepticon ass?" Hound asked. "Not without a plan, Hound." Drift retorted. "I reall wanna give em sumtin..." Brains fumed. "Drift eez right..." Que intoned. "We need a plan..." "Zat eez I had said, filthy Americanes..." Red Alert whined. "Who you callin' filthy, bub?" Hound asked, offended. "Your paranoia is not unfounded," Drift mediated. "We must not fight amongst ourselves...Grimlock and his dinobots will meet us in 8 hours...where depends on Cade."

Cade came back a few minutes later. "Any news?" Lennox asked him. "Yep...Joshua Joyce agreed to let us use a top secret facility of his, as base...he's supplied us transports and private funding...Looks like NEST is alive and well...your end?" Well," Lennox began. "To get in touch with our guy we'll need a little bit more of a stronger connection..." "A little?" Cade asked warily. "Alright a lot...but still he's had more experience with the decepticons than most of us here..." "So long as Joyce don't make no more drones, I'm cool..." Hound interjected.

"I must inform the dinobots..." Drift stated. "The question is where is our base...?" Cade smiled. "Mr. Joyce gave us his private island not on official maps...we head out, I'll have Bee send the coordinates."


End file.
